A Promised Deal
by Mischief Howl
Summary: In Underbrooke, Henry comes to Pan with a deal he just cannot refuse. But at what price..? (An AU of 05x20/Firebird episode)


Note From The Author: This was written from a very sleep deprived writer at four in the morning. Basically this is denial fic that Pan is dead. Some Panry if you squint and OOC characters on the way.

Have fun reading!

* * *

It was always a creepy sunset around here he's noticed. Like fires in the sky but it remained cold on the streets of Underbrooke as his mother called it. It was so interesting why it looked so like Storybrooke, just.. more damaged. As if the villains came in and wrecked the place.

The clock tower broke and on the ground that sometimes ticked and the hands move. A sign a soul was saved much to a certain God's annoyance.

Today he was looking for something.. or someone. It was a bad idea, his moms and even his grandfather would probably confine him to a room (which he could easily escape) until they found their way back home.. No he was looking for the one that he knew was here. Rumple hid it but how he could see it. How he knew where he went to find the little vial..

His hand touched the cold handle and after another few seconds of pondering, he opens the door. The bell chiming followed by an all to familiar but almost tired voice. "We're closed for the day"

He looked outside. It was always day here it seemed. Inside the pawnshop the light outside made the interior almost red in color, giving him an uneasy vibe. ".. Peter?"

A smash was heard followed by a curse and slowly the boy poked his head out. Henry's heart faltered at the sight. He dare said Pan looked a bit older. He dared say handsome much to his hesitation. "Um are you okay? Do you want me to-"

A hand waved his sentence off as the older boy emerged from the other room. "It is nothing, a century old artifact I can never get back, perfectly fine." His sarcasm thick in the air. "Why are you here, Henry? My dear old son sending messengers now?"

"Uhh no." So that confirmed it. He still couldn't get over how Rumple was Peter's son. Even though he knew what hid away in the body. He half expected to see the man again. Malcolm was his true name if he recalled from his own father. "I came on my own. I wanted to see if it was true.."

"Well yes it is true. I was killed and wound up down here because I, like most villians down here, can't pass on."

"Do you know what your unfinished business is, Pan?"

Peter groans. This boy wasn't going to leave. He saw that age has been kind to Henry. His brown hair had become darker like Baelfire's. He had grown a bit. And he was sure he was impressing a girl somewhere at this point. He walks out to look over some things. "To be the father I should have been. No not just that-" He turns to Henry. "I miss being alive. Everything about it. The smells, the sights. Henry I don't want to pass on because I want to be alive. I beg one day to be alive."

Henry knew his manipulation. Knew it to well. But he was a desperate man that wanted to live forever as a boy. "Pan-" "Peter" The other interrupted. "Right, Peter. Maybe I can write you a story where you can pass on"

"You're destined for great things, Henry. The Heart of the Truest Believer and The Author. You impress me." He points to a glass sphere. "That is my only link to the World Above. I miss it greatly. I want to start again. Your book and pen will never do that for me."

"Peter Pan in the stories was a hero in our world, you know? A little misguided at times, always fun. But above all he gives many children hope that you don't have to fully grow up"

"I'm not like the stories. Nothing like it. I guess Mr. Barrie wanted to paint me as someone else."

"Or he saw something you've lost." Henry had no idea why he was here. Why he was saying this. But he saw one thing. Peter was older. He must be about twenty by now. "Hades is said to punish souls. What is yours"

"You see already. He took the wild out of me, domesticated me like some wolf that became but a pathetic and beaten dog. I look like some trained monkey" He nearly cracked the cup he was holding. "He is making me age to. And ensured that when I die I will just start again and again for eternity."

Henry could see the tears that were in his eyes. The bitter regret of words. He looks at the large brown book he was holding. "Where's Felix?"

"He's in a better place. Henry. There are so many children here. Perhaps another reason I can't pass on. They know the stories, they know the false me. I cannot leave them. They of all don't deserve to be here." Peter hated how Hades kept children here. Some even his former Lost Ones. Upon coming here.. after living through the tortures and torment, and leaving weakly out. His thought had been on Felix. But could he have faced him if he was here? No, Felix was some place better than here. Maybe Peter did some good in ripping out his heart and crushing it. It made sure Felix wouldn't be here waiting for him. "Rumor has it that I used to help children pass on by leading them half way."

"Yeah. It's both kind and sad"

"I used to do that. It was part of my deal. I played with them until they were ready to go. Maybe that is why so many are here. Because so many are afraid or don't understand"

Henry was stuck pondering, debating. "Peter. I think I came down here because of a whole other reason."

"You shouldn't be down here to begin with. Hades is more ruthless than I. He'll damn your souls here. Emma could have just let the Pirate go. But of course she wouldn't"

"Don't speak of my mother that way!"

"You're stuck down here because of her love for him. I call that pathetic"

"We came here because we wanted to! I wasn't forced"

Pan and Henry locked eyes, in an almost staring contest and a battle of wills. One Pan lost and chuckled. "I'm sorry Henry. I'm just a little frustrated and I tend to attack others and point fingers doing it. Your heart is right there and I cannot do anything about it."

"I came down here truthfully to see you, Peter. I wanted to see if you passed on. I actually hoped you did. But I saw your grave and knew for sure.. I want to make a deal with you"

Peter looks at the boy again. "As if I can make deals. My magic doesn't work well if at all here. So if you're looking for a way back-"

"No. I'm willing to take your place.."

Silence passed through the shop. Peter having to chuckle. "Never thought you'd be one to mock. You do have some of me in you after all"

"I'm not mocking. Nor joking. Rumple isn't going to help you. But I might"

"Henry.." This boy. How dare he. How dare this little brat make his un-beating heart have so much as a twinge of hope. Of belief. "You realize how that works." It was the only good news he heard all day. Hell all these passed... four years was it? "If I take your place you're stuck down here and believe me when I say it isn't as calm as it looks to be me"

"I know how strong you are. What if a villain comes around and my moms, hell even Rumple can't handle it. You can can't you?"

"Your Savior of a mother, The Evil Queen, and my son will not approve of this."

"Like a care. I'm an Author. I have a heart that forces me to believe. But when someone powerful comes in. What can I do? Throw my pen at them. I broke it before.."

"You have a point. Why not learn magic?"

"Overprotective moms remember?"

Pan shook his head. Why all this time? All this time Henry comes to him so willingly. Knowing if he took his place then that may be it. Hades will know Peter and him switched. The idea of that enraging him and taking it out on this kid... But he wanted to live so badly. He wanted to be free. "What kind of deal. Give me details. Be specific."

"We did it before. Switched bodies. Maybe we can do that again. Limited magic or not. The deal is you come when called. You help my moms, Rumple, Storybrooke. Don't cast any curse upon it... You can start again with your son. If that is what you really want."

"You wouldn't believe me. But my words are true. I want to start over, try to have a good life with him instead of running away. I was weak and wanted to be strong, fly. But.. well I guess he told you the rest"

"When we met Peter you were powerful, strong, but also somehow understood me. You used me yes. But above all you cared about me in a time where I needed it. I want you to live. You are needed more"

"Henry you are just as needed. You can call yourself what you want. But you brought Emma back in it's time of need. you helped them all see. She broke the curse but who was it that helped her believe. Helped Regina?"

Henry looks down at the floor. Pan, who wanted to live again, was trying to talk him out of the deal? "Peter. I will make the deal. I know what it will cost." He looks back up to see him standing much closer then before. "Great-grandfather."

"Laddie" He chuckled. "I'm old enough to make that four greats at this point." He pats the other's head. "I will keep the deal open as long as you're here. If you think of going back on it than so be it" He was so willing to sacrifice anyone on those grave stones, anyone. Gladly see them down here. but Henry was different. How? Pan guessed he cared for the boy, not by blood but by something else. Something he lost long ago when he lost Rumple. Love.

Henry left and Peter resumed running the shop at a much slower pace. All the while thinking he should visit the woods outside of Underbrooke. A run through them couldn't hurt. It brings back nostalgia of running throughout Neverland. And helped him think better.

* * *

Pan and Rumple found reason to work together. Of course though Rumple abandoned him, him, after agreeing to help. It infuriated him. He was left to Hades' mercy now.

Henry looks at Pan who appeared in his room in red smoke. "Peter" He whispered quickly. Closing the door just as fast. "The note said you took Zelena"

"Yes and Rumple decided to abandon me. " He grumbled bitterly. "Whoever said payback was a bitch really was right... I will be torn apart and the pieces will either be thrown in the Fire Pits or worse the River of Souls.."

"Peter" Henry got up and saw Peter was shaking in fear that Henry now feared to. Peter had to lay down on the dusty bed, shaking. The only time he saw the older of the two break his smug and arrogant nature. The time he saw and swear he felt the fear. He looks at his book, thinking of it somehow helping him. But there was the promise that he couldn't rewrite the stories.. now he knew how tempting it was in these situations. Then he thought back.. was this even meant to be Pan's story? Or was his meant to be something else? Was the fact he was a villain truly by his will or did Issac have a hand in it? He didn't know what damage the former Author had done.

"You want to live. You know that if you do pass than maybe you won't see The Light. You're scared of the consequences of your actions.."

"I miss life. I miss the air, the smell of fresh bread, the smell of pine trees.. I miss the sky.. I'm not meant to be down here. Like some bird with broken wings. I miss feeling. You can laugh and not believe me" He curls up.

Henry couldn't see the darkest being, the most powerful magic user. He didn't see his great-grandfather, the villain, the man.. No. He saw just a boy that fought so much for life. A boy that has been strong for far to long and shown his vulnerable side to someone he either trusted or someone that would tell no one. Silence passed. "Take my body."

"Wh-" Pan started.

"You left the deal open. And I had a long while to think about it. The risk is there but you did it before." He had thought it over, having hope that Rumple and him somehow did something to ensure he could leave. But of course it wasn't fair. It wasn't easy. The risk that he'd be found out, that he'd be blamed and they'd try to tear him from his body. "Operation FireFlyer" He said simply, gaining a confused brow raised. "Tell them that if you're found out. Moms would get it and they'll keep your son at bay I hope."

The two looked at each other. An awkward silence. Finally.. "You look nice in black you know?"

The eternal youth had to laugh some. "And you look good to. Well, if you really want this.. you know you will be stuck here?"

"People need help here, Peter. Maybe that is my purpose as The Author. To be here and give them reason to pass on."

"Be careful is all I can ask of you." He couldn't thank him enough. He frowns though. ".. I was trying to take Zelena's heart you know.. I'm still a villain I guess. Can you keep up that facade? Can you play a villain?"

"If you can play as me for a day I'm sure I can play as you. Act like a smug little ass right?"

Another smirk shown. "Just think what I would do. Don't act like some hero. Because that isn't me.. not really"

"The deal on my end stays. You help... This is your second chance and I swear if you waste it"

"I will not." This was the greatest news he'd heard. "Be careful of Rumple. With you he is easy on. With me he is cruel and there is obvious reasons to it. I'm seen as some monster, coward, and he just won't let go of the fact he went the exact same path. He can deny but it is true." He had right to be just as bitter for the little brat to run off. All for a contract tear up and Belle who didn't accept Rumple's love or his ways. His son was an idiot but he let it be.

"I might somehow get your body back to the surface. You never know right?"

"Your sense of belief will not work down here. It can very well kill you." He stood up from the bed. He had seen how grown the boy was. Dare he say how handsome he was. He could see Baelfire's dark hair and stubborn side. Maybe indeed he was meant to be here. "If you find a way out of here take it and don't second guess. Here alone is a terrible idea" Pan had seen enough to know he had some enemies here that he has yet to destroy or worse.

So the taller grabbed hold of him, unable to be gentle. Just this power exhausted him. Barely able to pull the Shadow out. Henry was biting his lip and instinctively grabbed the other's coat tightly and at the skin. Dare he say the grip hurt. And their eyes light up quickly. The two collapsing on the floor in unison, both exhausted and relieved it was over.

Henry slowly stood up. He remembered this feeling. Being in the other's body. He felt the power once surge through him, making him fear it would burn his spirit out of the new body. The power of magic. He learned quickly exactly why Rumple couldn't let this power go. Why Pan thrived on it. The magic made one feel so powerful. But Henry wouldn't fall into it.. now.. he could barely feel a spark of that power. Had this been the reason Pan needed help? He felt so weak now. So.. normal.

There he saw his own body stand up and breathe out, stretching and testing out as if he was a newborn or something. Henry saw how small he truly looked next to the body he was inside now. "Are you okay?" His voice was so unfamiliar and he had to touch his throat instinctively.

The smaller male nods. "I am laddie." He smiled almost triumphantly. "You know what to do?"

"Um, no. Not a clue. I've never used magic once in my life.."

"I don't know if it will exhaust you so prepare for that. You have to think where you want to be if you want to appear there. Think and feel. It is a bit tough at first. And complicated to explain it... You don't have to use magic. But if you're stuck down here I suggest you try.. You felt magic before from me.." He gently stood up and touched the hand and along his wrist, making Henry shiver some at the soft fingers. It was so weird, having never known how to touch this softly. Pan seemed to notice and smirked. "You will feel warmth. You can think of power, fire, anything. You can do it."

And almost without focus. Henry saw a little flame appear in his open palm which at first made him want to get away from it. But it didn't burn him. It was warm but not hurting him. "Good" The other replied. "See, you can do it.."

"What do I do now?"

"I go and pretend to be you. You go and pretend to be me. Be careful.. Remember Rumple abandoned me for Belle. So act how I would, hold some anger.. Think how I do."

"Sooo want to make a bet who loses this game first?"

"We have to try. If it doesn't work so be it.." He did the only thing he thought should be acceptable. His arms went around his original body. "Good luck Henry. We will somehow get out of here. How about this? I give you one month. If you don't come out. Or if I'm found out I will do everything to help you out of here"

"Deal." And so begun the most dangerous game played.

* * *

This time he acted truly as Henry would, he even had to admit it surprised even him. Most so was the fact the pen listened and worked for him. His writing needed some work obviously but slowly he managed to almost get the handwriting good.

But it was the pain that came that nearly made him fall over in front of Regina and the others. And the sense of feeling that he knew was Henry, he had to do everything in his power to hold back a panic attack- what had Rumple done?! He bit the inside of his lip as Regina questioned if he was alright.

"Yeah.. mom. I'm just tired.." He felt like he lost something. His body was gone and so was Henry and he knew it. He should be rejoicing. His original plan had happened again but this time the little brat wouldn't return and mess up his plans... But he didn't. He couldn't feel relief. Only something he hadn't felt in a long time, sorrow. He held his book tightly, hoping to himself if somehow someway he could write him back into this reality.

Peter would return back to the world above. He'd breathe in the nice air, filling his lungs up almost til they threatened to burst. He gladly downed the drink Henry was so fond of, well, three drinks. He was so happy to be back here. To be alive.

He had feared the portal would reject him but here he was in Storybrooke, alive.. but the cost was Henry. The boy he swore he somehow cared for. Maybe it was the heart that wasn't his that made him long for Henry. Or maybe it was the fact that the boy believed in him, was willing to stay on Neverland with him, to be a hero.

He had to deal with Hades who had returned. He'd be damned if that lowly God took away his chance. He rubs his chest that ached some as it beat.

The pen rejected him when he tried to write Henry's story, trying to bring him back. The ink would not drip or run on the paper. Even as he threatened to break it again and dooming it. But an Author's powers were nothing next to his and since Storybrooke had magic he could do something with it.. right?

The girl named Violet he noticed had a little thing for Henry. How amusing and annoying but he guessed he could tolerate her. He owed Henry that much. And so he began to secretly try to figure out ways to bring back Henry and his body... He had re-read the story of Charming and Snow White. The sharing of one heart. Maybe, just maybe if he brings Henry back they can do that. That way he wouldn't die if he goes back to his body... but there was the True Love crap he had to somehow conquer. Well, he will try and try again, after all, Peter Pan Never Fails.

"I will get you back Henry.." He whispers to no one in the Diner. For now he will play as him. He keeps his promises. To help, and to tell if his cover is blown. "I will bring you back.." No matter what price he must pay..

For now the starting over with Rumple was on hold, after all, he once again made his life tougher and he so would love to teach him a lesson about it. For now he'd let it be.. He had a more important job to do..


End file.
